


100 Jahre später

by Catsintheattic



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Depression, Desperation, F/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah ist todmüde, und tagsüber träumt sie davon, nie wieder mit dem Untergang der Sonne aufzuwachen. Doch der Hunger ist jedes Mal stärker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Jahre später

Sarah starrt zur Decke, während sie an der Schnürung ihres Mieders zupft und mit den Händen rastlos über die Laken streicht. Das Holz des Bettgestells unter ihren Fingern ist rau und voller Splitter.

Ein Pochen nähert sich, wild flatternd wie von einem kleinen, gefangenen Tier. Dann klingen harte Schritte auf dem Parkettboden und Alfred betritt das Schlafzimmer. Sarah stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen. Alfred hat seine Jacke abgelegt. Er trägt ein helles Hemd unter der groben Leinenweste; die Ärmel sind umgeschlagen. Sarah betrachtet das Spiel der Muskeln an seinen Unterarmen und wünscht sich für einen Moment, er möge zu ihr kommen und sie umarmen. In seinem linken Mundwinkel steht noch ein kleiner Rest von Blut. Er hält seine Beute beim Trinken immer leicht schräg und neigt sich über sie, als beugte er sich über ein Mädchen im Tanz.

„Magst du?“ Er streckt ihr eine zappelnde Ratte entgegen. 

Galle schießt in Sarahs Mund. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Auch gut.“ Er grinst. „Mehr für mich.“ Er führt die Ratte an seine Lippen, legt den Kopf schräg, beißt zu und saugt. Sein Adamsapfel bewegt sich im Takt der atemlosen Herzschläge, zuerst schnell, dann immer langsamer. Zwei Blutstropfen fallen zu Boden; sie hört es durch das Schlucken von Alfreds Kehle hindurch.

Alfred tritt zum Fenster, zieht den Vorhang zur Seite und öffnet es. Er wirft die schlaffe Ratte mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Handgelenks nach draußen, bleibt am offenen Fenster stehen und schaut über die menschenleeren Straßen Wiens. „Ein oder zwei Tage noch, dann müssen wir weiter.“ 

Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, wohin sie gehen. Es gibt kaum mehr gute Beute in Europa. Auch die entlegensten Gebiete haben die Vampire bereits geleert. 

Die Abendluft weht über Sarahs Haut und macht sie frösteln. Sie hat heute noch nichts getrunken, und ihr Magen ist so hohl, dass er sich beinahe schon selbst verdaut.

Alfred trinkt Ratten. Er verzieht dabei nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht. 

Es gab eine Zeit, da glaubte sie, ein Mann könnte sie retten. Sie glaubte an Wunder, ans Tanzen und an ein Draußen in Freiheit. Doch es war nicht der Märchenprinz, der auf sie wartete, sondern ein Monster ohne Herzschlag. Ein Biss nur, und ihr Traum von Freiheit wurde zu einem Alptraum des Hungerns.

Und der Junge, der das Mädchen hätte retten können, der mit dem Herz am rechten Fleck? Sie hat sein Leben für ihre erste Mahlzeit geopfert. Sie wollte mit ihm durch die Nacht und über die Erde tanzen. Und jetzt ist sein Herz genauso kalt wie ihres es seit jeher war. Ein Biss nur, und der lustvolle Tanz wurde zur ewigen Jagd.

Erst der Professor. Dann die Königsberger. Und irgendwann standen sie beide am Meer. 

Sie haben sich umgedreht und sind weitergegangen, und sie waren besser als die meisten ihrer Art. Sie sind den Jägern entkommen und den Pfählen entwischt, haben kein Gift getrunken und sich vor der Sonne versteckt. Sie haben überlebt, wo andere zu Staub zerfallen sind. 

Doch am Ende jeder Reise wartet immer ein Meer.

Sie tanzen schon lange nicht mehr. Alle Sehnsucht ist versiegt, und nur die Gier ist geblieben. Sarah ist todmüde, und tagsüber träumt sie davon, nie wieder mit dem Untergang der Sonne aufzuwachen. Doch der Hunger ist jedes Mal stärker. Sie träumt davon, beim nächsten Sonnenaufgang einfach zuzusehen, bis ihre Augäpfel im neuen Morgen verglühen. Doch ihre Angst ist jedes Mal größer.

Selbst wenn es sie ekelt, sie wird auch heute trinken müssen. Ratten, Mäuse, oder, wenn sie Glück hat, einen der wenigen noch verbliebenen Hunde. Sie wird das getrocknete Blut vom Boden ablecken, und wenn es ihr Krämpfe bereitet. Sie wird sich weiter jeden Morgen vor der Sonne verkriechen und die Fenster verdunkeln. Und wenn Alfred zum Aufbruch drängt, wird sie ihm wortlos folgen, während sie weiter davon träumt, wie ihr Körper in den Laken zu Staub zerfällt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nathaniel_hp for the inspirational discussion.


End file.
